Kira Nerys
Kira Nerys was a Starfleet Captain in command of Federation Starbase Deep Space Nine and the Starship USS Defiant in the years 2376 and 2377. Childhoood and the Resistance Kira was born in the year 2343 in the Dahkur Province of Cardassian occupied Bajor. Growing up, she learned about the Bajoran Prophets from close family friend Prylar Istani Reyla. This was begining of of Kira's life-long faith in the Prophets and in their love of the Bajoran people. ([[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine|''DS9]] novel Avatar) Kira joined the Shakaar Resistance Cell when she was only twelve. In 2366, she snuck aboard the quaranteened space station Terok Nor to gather information on the Double Helix virus that was infecting the station. She later asssisted the Starfleet medical team, which was allowed to travel to the station by the stations Prefect, Gul Skrain Dukat, by finding the source of the virus on the surface of the planet Bajor. ([[Star Trek: The Next Generation|''TNG]] novel: Double Helix: Vectors) In 2367, she infiltrated the Plin Syndicate criminal organiztion at the Doblana Arctic Base on Bajor in order to kidnap Cardassian Glinn Gundar. The operation cost the life of Kira's brother, Kira Reon, whose sacrifice gained the resistance a chip which enabled the resistance to moniter all Cardassian communications on Bajor.(''DS9'' short story "The Officers Club", Tales From The Captains Table) The Emissary and the Federation After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the Bajoran Provisional Government asked for relief efforts from the United Federation of Planets, who took over command of Terok Nor and re-christened the station Deep Space Nine. Kira was assigned to the space station as first officer under the command of then-Commander Benjamin Sisko with rank of Major. At first, Kira didn't care for Sisko or the Federation, believing them to be no different from the Cardassians. It was only after the discovery by Sisko of the Celestial Temple of the Prophets and the revelation from Kai Opaka Sulan that Sisko was the foretold Emissary to the Prophets, that Kira warmed up to the Federation. (''DS9'' episode novelization: Emissary, short story "Ha'mara", ''Prophecy and Change) When the war with the Dominion and their new allies in the Cardassian Empire started in late 2373, and the Federation was forced to evacuate the Bajoran sector, Kira stayed aboard the station and started a new resistance movement that helped the Federation retake Bajor and the station. (''DS9'' novelization Call to Arms, Sacrifice of Angels, Prophecy and Change short story: "Three Sides to Every Story") In late 2375, Kira (who now held the Bajoran rank of Colonel and the Starfleet rank of Commander), Constable Odo (with whom which she was having a romantic relationship) and the Cardassian exile Elim Garak traveled covertly to Dominion occupied Cardassian space in order to help Cardassian Legate Damar form a Cardassian resistance to Dominion occupation. The group eventually found itself on Cardassia itself in the final days of the war. (''DS9'' episode novelization: What You Leave Behind, short story "Face Value", ''Prophecy and Change) After the war, Captain Sisko ascended from linear existance and joined with the Prophets and command of DS9 was given to Kira. Commander of DS9 Ohalu and Attainment In April of 2376, Istani Reyla was murdered aboard the station after removing a book of prophecies from the ancient ruins of B'Hala. The prophecies, written by the heretic Ohalu, were more accurate than any accepted prophecies but were considered heretical by the Vedek Assembly for their desciption of the Prophets as teachers rather than Gods. The Vedek Assembly wanted the book suppressed at any cost. Kira, believing that the Bajoran people could handle another interpretation of the Prophets teachings, uploaded the entire book onto the Bajoran comnet. For this act of defiance, the Vedek Assembly, at the behest of Vedek Yevir Linjarin had Kira Attained. This meant that Kira was no longer welcome in the Bajoran church. She was forbidden to enter any Bajoran temple, read any prophecies, look into an Orb, or even pray with other Bajorans. Kira's attainder created a schism in the Bajoran religion, with a new religeous sect, the Ohaluvaru gaining much influence under the leadership of Vedek Solis Tendron. The Ohalavaru attmpted to recruit Kira to their cause, but Kira's faith never waivered, despite her attainder. (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: book three, Cathedral) It was only after Kira saved the Orbs of the Prophets from alien Parasites at the monastary at Ashalla, and former Kai Opaka Sulan convincing Vedek Yever that it was Kira's attainder and not Ohalu's book that caused the current Bajoran religeous schism, that Kira was welcomed back into the Bajoran faith. (novel DS9: Unity) Federation Membership In August, as First Minister Shakaar (former leader of Kira's resistance cell) prepared to thumb the agreement that would bring the world of Bajor into the Federation, he was murdered on the stations promenade by Trill security officer Hiziki Gard. (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: book three, Cathedral) It was soon discovered that Shakaar's psyche had been consumed by an alien parasite that was hoping to use Bajor as a base in their species aggressions toward the planet Trill. Kira's Starfleet rank of Commander was re-activated and she was attached to the USS Gryphon in pursuit of the killer. After the ship was commandeered by a parasite inhabiting the ships first officer killed the ship's captain Eileen Mello, Kira took command of the ship and defeated the parasite.(''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: books three and four, Cathedral, Lesser Evil) Bajor finally officially entered the Federation after the Parasite threat was ended a few weeks later, on September 29th, 2376. (novel DS9: Unity) Captain Kira Kira Nerys became a Starfleet Captain, in command of Federation Starbase Deep Space 9 and the Starship USS Defiant, after the integration of the Bajoran Milita by Starfleet after Bajors induction into the United Federation of Planets. (novel DS9: Unity) On the final day of the year, Kira was attacked and critically injured by the Jem Hadar observer, Taran'atar. Her fate remains unknown. (novel Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: WoDS9 book three: Dominion: Olympus Descending)